I'm Super Powerful: Cuando te conocí
by ALC-Neechan
Summary: AU Izaya es un mago en su adolescencia experimentando sus poderes ¿Qué pasara con este joven mago cuando encuentra sentimientos nuevos? Un minuto de silencio por su 'Némesis' y sus dos amigos que sufrirán todos sus poderes y sus sentimientos desbordantes en sus diferentes consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

_Durarara! No me pertenece._

_I'm Super Powerful: Cuando te conocí_

_Capítulo 1: La raza de Izaya_

Izaya estaba sentado sobre el escritorio de su cuarto jugando con los pies moviéndolos adelante y atrás. Le habían dicho que habría junta, lo que le ponía de mal humor, suspiró.

–Odio las juntas… mis juguetes siempre intentan dominarme, esos magos crédulos –rió de su propia especie, con un toque psicópata –supongo que tengo que ir, estoy seguro que hablaran de mí, pero, tsk, estoy tan cansado.

Cerro sus ojos y se recostó sobre su escritorio, cuando unos ojos miel desconocidos llegaron a su mente. Abrió sus ojos y volvió a su antigua posición. Sentado de nuevo con una sonrisa, tomó un papel y parándose fue a sentarse como debía en su silla tomando una pluma y subiendo su cabeza, le hablo al cielo.

-Anda, habla.

En aquel papel decía esto:

"_Orihara Izaya_

_15 años_

_Mago_

_Vocación humana de Informante de medio tiempo_

_Shinjuku -Ikebukuro"_

E Izaya lo termino con esto:

"_Raira Academy_

_Heiwajima Shizuo"_

En ese momento paró, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose, cuando volvió a hablar a ese ser desconocido.

-No conozco en persona a Heiwajima Shizuo pero según recuerdo que leí, es un chico de mi edad que causa muchos problemas en sus escuelas por su fuerza y tiene muy mal genio…

Sonrío un momento soñador y saco su laptop buscando sobre Heiwajima Shizuo y viendo que entraría a su misma escuela: Raira Academy.

-Nah, ya lo conoceré mañana.

Guardo la pluma recordando que había escondido un papel cuando apenas tenía diez años y rio al pensar que le acababa de pasar lo mismo que hace seis años, saco el papel de su escritorio y lo vio riendo.

"_Izaya Orihara_

_10 años_

_El mago más poderoso_

_¡Para romper la esclavitud humana y matar a los magos!"_

No recordaba de lo que había estado pensando en aquel entonces y no lo entendía, ¿Romper la esclavitud? Por un momento rio en burla de sí mismo y del ser con el que había hecho eso. Entendía que los humanos estaban en muchas esclavitudes distintas, psicológicas y físicas, pero no las rompería si no fuera con la muerte y en serio, él y su familia eran magos ¿Cómo los podría matar, a su mounstrosa familia, a él mismo?

Sonó su alarma.

–No importa ¡Me voy! –Tomó su suéter negro y abrió la puerta, no había nadie, no se escuchaba nada. Izaya se puso audífonos. Se sentía raro y los últimos días le habían estado doliendo el cuerpo por periodos bastante prolongados.- Yo no estoy enfermo de ningún tipo ¿Será por la magia? Yo siempre he tenido magia, solo que cosas tan simples… espero que nadie lo note o que ellos no hablen sobre mi adolescencia, sería incomodo.

Y salió a la libertad.

…

Tarareaba por la calle una canción, confiando en sus sentidos de orientación, se metió a un callejón y rápidamente saltó por las paredes hasta llegar al techo donde pudo empezar a correr y brincar tan libre que podía sentirse más ligero a medida que iba saltando arriba de los edificios y tan rápido que apenas podía identificar los objetos, aunque no les pusiera atención.

Bajando, Izaya camino hacia donde se supone que sería la junta de su raza mágica.

De repente una idea un poco alarmante asalto su cabeza, podía sufrir uno de sus pequeños descontroles de magia, que antes no parecía tener, pero unos días antes desde que empezó a tenerlos se dio cuenta que desprendía una magia más fuerte que él no podía controlar, solo su familia se había dado cuenta por unos pequeños destrozos en la casa, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

No quería que se enteraran de que Orihara Izaya no podía controlarse, sería un deshonor para su nombre y su familia.

Ese hombre que los había citado no lo dejo practicar para controlar sus descontroles, esperaba que el día siguiente no se descontrolara en la academia.

Llego delante de un hombre alto que ya conocía, era la puerta del escondite, hecho por su familia para proteger las juntas mágicas. Esa estructura faltaba de puertas y por eso, debajo del brazo de la maquina se abría un portal que servía como entrada, aunque generalmente su padre pasaba por las paredes.

Escuchaba la voz del líder del área que acababa de llegar de una junta de jefes con el líder supremo, es decir, los líderes de los países fueron a hablar con el líder que controlaba a los magos de todo el mundo y hablaron sobre Japón, su zona, pero más precisamente hablaron sobre una familia, la familia Orihara.

"_-No sé de dónde sacaba esas ideas el 'líder supremo' pero sé que tiene buen gusto e inteligencia al estarnos mirando-_ recordó Izaya que le decía a su papá _– quiero que lo vigiles, aunque ya sabes cómo va a terminar esto._

Izaya en ese momento no había hablado, cuando su padre volvió a hablar.

_-No me sorprende, ya que yo soy más poderoso y una gran amenaza. Piensan que en cualquier momento los podemos matar._"

El padre de la familia Orihara era muy poderoso, rechazo el puesto de líder supremo después de casarse con su esposa, haciendo de menos ese nivel tan preciado. Era y gracias a eso Izaya tenía muy buena reputación.

Mientras, el líder de la zona hablaba mal de Izaya.

-…joven Orihara se está haciendo un peligro, hemos notado cambios en sus habilidades y como siempre… -El líder estaba hablando desde un piso más alto, al que Izaya se escabullía -…y con esa actitud que posee, llena de resentimiento y altanería, no dudara en atacarnos...

Estaba a punto de saltarle y humillarlo con su navaja cuando la voz de una niña con unos cuantos años menos que Izaya, interrumpió al anciano con su hermana menor detrás.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Iza-_nii_ nunca nos atacaría!-Grito Mairu, su hermana menor, con Kururi atrás de ella.

-Iza-_nii_… no resentido…

El líder solo las miro con cara de molestia, pero ni modo, era discusión, no concierto. Les hablo a sus sirvientes, que son los compañeros de Izaya.

-¿Qué hacen las dos pequeñas Orihara aquí? Por favor, saquen a estas dos criaturas de aquí.

Miro a sus hermanas de solo doce años y brinco a su lado, muchos se sorprendieron y otros ya se lo esperaban. Estaba sorprendido como parecían hipnotizados por tenerle gran respeto al líder de zona, que aunque paso empujándolos y se quedó parado en medio de ellos no lo notaron.

Se escucharon algunos gritillos emocionados al ver a Izaya y sus padres suspirando.

-¿Crees que los atacare por resentimiento? Anciano, lastimas mis sentimientos– Dramatizo antes de carcajear maniáticamente con las manos en los bolsillos para luego de ponerse en una pose más defensiva– Que estupidez, solo los atacaría por diversión.

-Al fin llegaste, Izaya-chan, –le habló con voz dulce típica con él - probablemente ya los conoces, pero déjame te presentó a tus dos nuevos amigos, él es Yuki y él es Natsuno. Ambos eran de la edad de Izaya.

Yuki era un niño de estatura baja de cabello y ojos café con una personalidad tímida pero decidida.

Natsuno era un niño con cabello negro corto, ojos cafés y unos centímetros más bajo que él, se podía notar su seriedad y falta de paciencia.

-H-hola, yo soy Yuki, u-un gusto, seré tu nuevo amigo, el líder de zona es mi padre, espero llevarnos bien.

Natsuno no se presentó, aunque no era necesario.

-Efectivamente ya los conocía. Yo soy Orihara Izaya, el gran hijo mayor de la poderosa familia Orihara– Saludo como todo un caballero al estar en público. Vio a su papá en la primera fila sonriendo un poco pero con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados- aunque por mi popularidad ya me deben conocer.

"_Mientras sigue la junta nadie se podrá ir, ya que si se acaba antes el hechizo que cubre ese lugar avisara a los demás, tenemos que esperar a que acabe la junta hasta que tú lo mates, padre. Aunque, el que lo matemos alarmara a los otros líderes, también su esposa querrá una venganza y de nada sirve matar al anciano si aún tengo a sus dos hijos detrás de mí._

_-Es una forma de amenaza, Izaya. Ellos no les pueden hacer nada mientras estemos nosotros sus padres en medio. No te confíes en tus habilidades, sigues siendo un crio. Aparte, mataras a su esposa hoy a horas de la madrugada, confió en ti._

_-Sabes que mañana es mi primer día de clases._

_-Has lo que te digo, o si no, no eres mi hijo."_

Sus hermanas corrieron hacia él, abrazándolo de la cintura como niñas pequeñas. Ellas querían dejarle en claro a ese viejo que no se metiera con las poderosas hermanas Orihara, porque también estaban protegidas.

"_Claro que lo puedo humillar sin ayuda de Iza-nii, pero no es digno de pelear con Orihara Mairu, necesita pelear con alguien de su mismo bajo nivel."_

Ellas sabían que estaba empezando a perder el tiempo.

_-"Aunque no es digno de mi grandiosa persona hacer eso, es muy…es para estúpidos._

_-Te estoy escuchando, niño estúpido."_

-Iza-nii, ¡ese viejo nos está molestando!

-… viejo… malo…

-Ya, ya –les acaricio la cabeza– que me están asfixiando.

-Izaya-chan, es de mala educación asistir sin ser invitados.

Izaya rio, el líder de zona desde pequeño lo molestaba, así que se la pasaba haciéndole bromas que nunca aprecio.

Su padre que estaba ignorándolo, sorpresivamente los volteo a ver, cuando sonó la alarma de la entrada.

Y ordenó en voz alta:

-La junta se termina, ahora, todos salgan antes de que se cierre la entrada y vayan a sus casas.

-Desafortunadamente anciano, hablaban sobre mí- dijo Izaya burlándose del destino que le esperaba el líder de zona.

Todos los magos obedecieron y salieron con temor, Izaya estaba sentado con Mairu y Kururi en sus piernas sentadas jugando con su cabello, tenía que asegurarse de que todos salieran y no se juntaran en otro lugar, así que salía al minuto de que el último había salido.

-Has invocado a la familia Orihara, afronta las consecuencias –sonrió y se despidió - Ya me voy, viejo.

Y sin más, dejo a su padre a solas con el jefe de la zona de magos.

…

-Iza-nii, ¿Por qué papá matara al anciano?

-Por nuestra seguridad, Mairu- dijo cansado Izaya.

-Ah…

Izaya había tenido que cargar a sus hermanas después de que Mairu haya expresado en voz alta que se había cansado y Kururi pidió subirse en su espalda, pero Mairu no se había quedado atrás.

-Se están yendo por diferentes lados.

-No importa, ya muchos se fueron a sus casas.

-¿No los estábamos persiguiendo?

-Me he encargado de ellos. Mientras, vamos a la casa a que descansen.

-No quiero, no es justo que papá sea el único que se divierta.

-Yo también creo lo mismo – susurró – que aburrido.

…

Llegaron a su casa e Izaya se fue a dar un baño cansado por llevar a sus dos hermanas en su espalda más de 3 km brincando y escalando.

-Iza-nii es un héroe, aunque a Kururi-nee siempre la querré más.

-Iza... mal…

-Ahora siempre está así. Kuru-nee no podemos quedarnos aquí ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-…Tu… preocupada….

-¡No estoy preocupada por él! ¡Solo que ya no es divertido molestarle! ¿Has visto como accedió a cargarnos todo el camino? ¡Eran como tres kilómetros e Iza-nii no peleo ni un poco!

-Iza-nii… triste…

-No, no lo está. Yo lo sabría si estuviera triste, es más que obvio que esta en alguna clase de aburrimientoúltimamente ¡O alguna clase de hechizo! Ayer lo descubrí durmiendo con su celular en la mano, vi lo que tenía pero no era nada ¡NADA!

Se escuchó el eco de su grito y las dos voltearon por los pasillos en un total silencio, pero se escuchaba la regadera prendida.

-…alivio…

- Eso estuvo cerca… ¡tengo una idea! Kuru-nee, sígueme –fueron directamente al cuarto de Izaya y buscaron su ropa sucia sin encontrarla y llegaron a la conclusión de que se la habría quitado dentro de la bañera- Vamos, Kuru-nee.

Las dos entraron al baño con cuidado y encontraron en su chaqueta su celular, donde tenía escrito el nombre "Heiwajima Shizuo" y su biografía. Mairu escondió el aparato al escuchar la voz de Izaya y el ruido de la puerta de la regadera que las separaba se abría a una distancia prudente.

-¿No me pueden dejar en paz incluso cuando me baño?

-Te queríamos preguntar que si se siente bien el agua.

-Sí, se siente bien. Ahora, largo.

-¡Sí!~ - Salieron y se dirigieron a su cuarto, Mairu leyó detenidamente su biografía – Heiwajima Shizuo, ¿Eh? ¿Se meterá en la Academia Raira? Al parecer Iza-nii y Shizuo-san compartirán varias materias~

- Iza-nii… acosador.

-Ya lo creo~ Pero ¿Por qué Iza-nii tiene su biografía? ¿Ah captado el interés de mi hermano?

-Shizuo-san…Interesante…

-¿No significa que es gay?

- Iza-nii…

- No llores Kuru-nee ¿Qué tiene ese Shizuo Heiwajima que nosotras dos no?

Sin embargo, ellas no sabían quién estaba escuchándolas afuera de su cuarto.

-Así que las dos han decidido investigarme, ya veo.

Izaya se acomodó su mochila y golpeo la puerta.

-¡Shh! Escuche algo- Mairu guardo silencio - ¿Iza-nii? ¿Eres tú?

-Díganle a mamá que mañana no llegare a casa con ustedes.

-¡_OK_! –Mairu y Kururi se asomaron por si ventana que daba a la entrada y vieron a Izaya salir- ¡Toma las mochilas para mañana! –Dijo Mairu -¡Vamos, Kuru-nee, esta es nuestra oportunidad!

Tomo a Kururi y ambas salieron tras Izaya.

…

Izaya solo podía repetir las palabras de su padre que decían _"hermano responsable"_ con un ligero tic en la ceja mientras sentía que sus hermanas lo perseguían.

Sabiendo que podía tener un descontrol en clases, decidió entrenarse un poco ¿Y qué mejor lugar para entrenar que en un distrito tan peligroso como Ikebukuro? Se salvaría un par de veces hasta llegar para no limitarse y luego vería más detenidamente que tan fuerte era.

Usar sus poderes antes de investigarlos, sabía que era un acto insensato.

Iría a la entrada del portal que su padre había puesto para sus hijos que no sabían hacer portales para llegar a su casa de campo. Allí se acomodaría con sus hermanas y saldría a entrenar y a observar a los humanos.

Dentro del portal estaba seguro que ningún mago con excepción de sus hermanas lo verían practicar, sería una experiencia relajante con excepción de sus hermanas. Pero Izaya sabía que conocerse no sería una tarea fácil.

Izaya fue vigilando a los humanos hasta saber que clases de comportamientos y reacciones tenían, también leía muchos libros, lo que lo hizo el mejor en su salón más de una vez desde muy pequeña edad.

Se detuvo y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo que las dos presencias de sus hermanas se iban, fue allí cuando Izaya decidió voltear y seguirlas.

Poco a poco vio como a sus hermanas las habían acorralado un grupo de chicos en uno de sus pasadizos peatonales entre los edificios. Tomo su navaja pero no se descubrió, queriendo ver las reacciones de Mairu y Kururi ante esta situación. Ambas conservaban la calma y actuaban como siempre. Mairu volteo en su dirección viendo a Izaya, decepcionándose por no poder mantener su expedición en secreto. Y por más infantil que fuera, saco la lengua.

Mairu dio el primer golpe, derribando al chico que estaba enfrente.

Izaya suspiro y se adentró a la pelea.

-Veo que han decidido atacar a dos chicas, siendo ustedes cinco… ¿no les da vergüenza necesitar a más de uno contra dos niñas?- rio.

-¡Cállate!- Dijo uno de ellos gritando por la adrenalina y se abalanzo contra Izaya, pero el sin ningún problema lo esquivo y con su navaja le corto el cabello.

-Ups. Parece que ya no necesitaras ir más al estilista- Hizo señas con las manos.

Todos los demás habían detenido su pelea por ver a Izaya.

-¡T-tú!- el mismo chico tomo un pedazo de metal con el que intento golpear a Izaya, pero cuando fue a dar el golpe, quedo paralizado y cuando se dio cuenta, Izaya ya estaba a su espalda, planteándole una patada impulsada con magia en el cuello. El chico cayó al piso noqueado.

-..Iza-nii…

Mairu atesto un golpe hacia el que le quedaba a la izquierda. Cuando el que estaba a su derecha le dio un golpe a Kururi dando un gemido de dolor y otro aprovecho el que Mairu se distrajo para golpearla y tomo a Kururi del cabello golpeándola en la nariz con la rodilla pero ella no sufrió ningún daño grave gracias a que _algo _había detenido la pierna del chico haciendo lento el golpe.

Por una fracción de segundo, todos menos Izaya se cegaron con una luz azul, nadie supo de donde había venido.

-¿Ah?- Delante de Izaya apareció una esfera azul brillante que se extendía, que, antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, cambio a un color rojo con ondas visibles cafés. Izaya sonrió sádicamente, sus ojos tornándose completamente blancos por un segundo entes de tornarse color rojo vino.

-¡E-eso no puede pasar! ¡Es imposible!

-¡¿Q-qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué es ese chico?!

Sus pies no podían moverse, pronto la energía creció tragándoselos y detrás de Izaya apareció el símbolo de un sello mágico carmesí que reconocían era de la familia Orihara levantando a Izaya unos metros del piso, su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás con las manos extendidas y sus ojos que al inicio se veían completamente blancos, se tornaron carmesí y esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¡Iza-nii!... ¡Kuru-nee, tenemos que irnos! ¡Esto me da mala espina!- Mairu, que estaba abrazando a Kururi, se levantó e intento correr sin ningún éxito- ¡N-no puedo!

"_Esto va mal, mal, mal, mal. Creí que sería capaz de controlarme, no esperaba tanto poder, así que solo pude retener algo de energía, pero aun así la que no puedo retener, no quiero… Qué vergüenza, Izaya ¡Contrólate!"_

Cuando sus hermanas dejaron de forcejear, sintieron como una energía se iba, sintiéndose más ligeras como si volaran en el espacio, las mareaba un poco, pero tenían bastante curiosidad. Sintieron como tocaban algo duro en su espalda y la ilusión a su alrededor desapareció. Ellas estaban ahora fuera de la energía recostadas.

-Mira, Kuru-nee- Había unas paredes azules que rodeaban la esfera de energía, ellas lo veían de por dentro. Los colores se intensificaron por un instante y ellas corrieron hasta traspasar las paredes y todo desapareció. No se veía ninguna señal ni de su hermano ni de la energía que se las había tragado por un instante, no había sangre ni ningún rastro de los pandilleros que las habían acorralado.

-…Iza-nii…

-No está muerto.

De repente ellas aparecieron delante del portal donde se dirigía Izaya.

-Ya no quiero volver hasta que se me haya pasado todo esto de Iza-nii, que me está confundiendo, entremos.

Volviendo al callejón, la ilusión desapareció completamente, Izaya quedo en medio de toda la sangre y ningún otro cuerpo, sino puro polvo de las cenizas que se pegaban a la sangre de lo que algún día había estado corriendo por sus venas.

Izaya no podía creerlo, había escuchado los gritos de los cinco pidiéndole piedad y maldiciéndolo. Aunque sus vidas no tenían sentido desde el principio, al final solo eran manchas de sangre, los había matado más cruel de lo normal con su padre.

Él anteriormente había dejado que sus hermanas lo siguieran para entrenarlas también, pero ahora temía por su seguridad y nunca dejaría que sus hermanas lo vieran en ese estado de moralidad débil. Suspiro, tampoco dejaría que ellas se hiciesen victimas con sus padres para que lo echen de casa.

-¡Argh! ¡Qué vergüenza!- Tapo su rostro con sus manos un momento de vergüenza.

-Ah~ eso fue increíble~ -Gimió feliz. Sonrío con una sonrisa perversa y se dio cuenta que sus ojos en ese momento se habían tornado rojos -ya es hora de irse. ~

…

-Tenemos que dormir, Kuro-nee.

-…No…dormir…

-Yo tampoco- Mairu abrazo a Kururi, ellas estaban en su cuarto de la casa de campo de la familia Orihara, en el segundo piso. Sin darse cuenta de la tercera presencia afuera de su ventana, donde estaba Izaya tomado de una de las gárgolas con figura de dragón y apoyado en el marco de la ventana las veía.

-Está bien…- susurró y se bajó, yendo a campo abierto -Empezaremos con algo fácil…

Cerró los ojos, y se concentró. Paso minutos pero nada paso.

-Primero piensa, el problema de descontrol es cuando sube un poco mi ira… no he tenido ningún descontrol en la calle, ni en la discusión, solo cuando me forcé un poco… no, no fue cuando ellos tomaron a Mairu y golpearon a Kururi…

Cerró los ojos y estiro sus brazos

Miro hacia la puerta y vio a Mairu salir.

-¿Aún no han comido? Les traeré algo.

-Iza-nii.

-¿Qué? ¿Necesitas algún ingrediente especial?

-No, s-sobre lo de hace rato.

-¿Qué hay sobre eso?

-N-nada.

-¿Quieres comer algo en especial?

-¡Sushi!

Mairu corrió al lado de su hermano traspasando el portal.

…

-¡Delicioso!- Grito Mairu. Ambos estaban sentados en los juegos del parque.

-¡Ya lo creo!- Se metió otro pedazo de sushi- ¡Oghh, Mairu!

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡Se me estaba olvidando! ¡No se te olvide bañarte y no duermas tarde!

-¿Oh? ¡Vaya que pareces mi madre! ¿Harás algo para no poderme recordar en casa?

-Entrenare.

-Vaya- Comió otro pedazo de sushi- ¿Vas a asesinar más pandilleros?

Izaya casi se ahoga.

-Mairu, me ofendes- dijo con pose exagerada- si yo amo a los humanos.

-¿Cómo los mataste? No alcance a ver la última parte.

-Te diré cuando crezcas.

-¡No es justo, Iza-nii!- Empezó a agitar el brazo de Izaya.

-Aquí está el sushi de Kururi, asegúrate de que lo coma en menos de una hora y báñense.

-¡Iza…!

-Adiós- Izaya corrió escondiéndose en la oscuridad.

-¿Iza-nii? ¿Estás allí? ¡Ah, tienes que estar bromeando! ¡¿Quién quiere practicar contigo de todas maneras?!- Mairu dio media vuelta y corrió. Izaya se aseguró de ver si volvía al portal y suspiro.

-¡Bien, ahora…! ¿Dónde se supone que vive ella?

Camino por la calle.

-No quería llegar a esto, pero.

"-_Papá, papá ¿Estas despierto?_

_-¿Ya la mataste?_

_-No me diste ni su dirección._

_-Eso no es una excusa para un Orihara._

_-¡Si la es, viejo!_

_-¡Háblame con respeto! ¡Eres un informante de medio tiempo! ¡Es un insulto que alguien de la familia Orihara no haga bien su trabajo! ¡Cuando llegues a casa te pondré a memorizar direcciones!"_

Su padre empezó a guiarlo por Ikebukuro hasta llegar en frente de una casa blanca de buen parecer.

-¿Aquí es? Es muy linda, no sabía que ese anciano tenía buen gusto. ~

"_-Concéntrate y esfuérzate. El cuarto de ella está en el segundo piso, de hecho, lo puedes ver justo enfrente a la izquierda de la casa, aunque su esposo acaba de fallecer, así que no te aseguro que está dormida, pero allí esta ella._

_-¡Y no duermas tarde que mañana tienes escuela!- Gritó su mamá._

_-Sí."_

Izaya junto sus manos delante de la puerta, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose. Por más que trato no podía hacer nada, cuando su paciencia acabo y salió ira salió disparada la bola de energía que había causado tanto daño esa misma noche, quemo la puerta completamente haciéndola cenizas haciendo ruido.

-¡Mierda!

Se escucharon unos pasos de pantuflas y se asomó la señora con su pijama apropiada para la hora que era.

-¿Quien está allí? ¿Yuki? Dejaste la puerta abierta…-se acercó a la puerta- l-la puerta.

Izaya saco sus navajas y se las lanzo, dándole en el pecho y en el cuello.

-Has hecho mal.

-¿Iza-chan? No dejare que entres a mi casa.

Ella dijo unas palabras tosiendo sangre y empezaron a salir esferas de energía por las paredes hacia él pero Izaya fácilmente esquivo.

-Vamos, es tu casa la que estas adornando. Podrías intentar darme a mí.

-Ustedes lo mataron, yo lo sé…- dijo volviendo a echar sangre, e intentando sacar una navaja con su mano libre sin lograrlo.

-¿Oh, enserio? ¡Oh, pero que persona tan inteligente!- dijo Izaya con sarcasmo.

Ella empezó a respirar entrecortadamente cayendo de rodillas. Izaya se acercó con su navaja apuntándole, sin embargo, no lo hacía de una manera amenazante.

-Sin… sin mi esposo… nada importa.

-Pero estas luchando por proteger a tus hijos, lo que significa que si te importa, enserio, ¿Qué crees que pensaría Yuki-chan y Namy si te escucharan decir eso?

Ella se detuvo.

-…Yuki…Natsuno… - dijo mientras cayó hincada por la falta de energía.

Izaya se acercó y saco sus navajas metiéndolas en una pequeña bolsita.

-¿Dejaras a Yuki sin una madre?- Dijo en la puerta.

-¡Tú!- Bajo Natsuno corriendo, tenía un bate en la mano y corría directo hacia él.

Izaya le lanzo la misma nava que uso en su madre enterrándose en su pulmón exitosamente y usó la magia para deslizarse detrás de él y a una velocidad impresionante lo empujó contra el cuerpo de su madre golpeándolo en la columna al mismo momento e inmovilizándolo de una forma rápida para sacarle la navaja sin anestesia y salir.

-¿Mamá? ¿Natsu? ¿Qué está pasando?- Bajo Yuki antes de llenar sus ojos de lágrimas- M-mamá, ¡Mamá! ¡Natsu, ayudame!... ¡Natsuno!

-Natsuno… Yuki… los… amo…

-¡Mamá! ¡Natsu-chan! ¡No me dejen! ¡Se los ruego…! ¡No se vayan!

Izaya miraba la escena de fuera de la ventana mientras posaba sus manos en sus bolsillos con sus navajas. Suspiro al escuchar el grito.

-Pensaba que me divertiría más con Natsuno- Y corrió hacia el portal.

**:::::::…:::::::**

¡Qué emoción! Mi primer fic de Durarara! Al fin subido! No pensaba publicarlos hasta más de dos meses o más pero se me acaba de ocurrir y mejor lo hago antes de que me arrepienta!

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo número uno de I'm super Powerful CTC. Me gustaría saber lo que piensan de la trama!

~¡Feliz Navidad!~


	2. Capítulo 2: La primera mirada

_Desclaimer: Durarara! no me pertenece._

_I'm Super Powerful: Cuando te conocí_

_Capítulo 2: La primera mirada_

Izaya dio una vuelta y sintió como unas manos lo meneaban. Él gimió cansado, no quería despertarse.

-¡Iza-nii! ¡Despierta!

-…Tarde…

-¡Llegaremos tarde!

Lo empujaron fuera de la cama, pero él se aferró de su cama como gato a su amo.

-…No quiero…

-Hoy es la ceremonia de presentación… pásamela.

Sintió como el agua fría bajo la temperatura de su cuerpo y se levantó de inmediato. Tindío su cama ignorando a sus hermanas o el apuro.

-Vayan sin mí.

-…

-¿Qué?

-¿D…desde cuando te duermes en ropa interior?- dijo antes de reír traviesamente.

-No te importa.

-..Tarde…

-¡Iza-nii! ¡No puedes llegar tarde!- Dijo Mairu saliendo.

-...Tomando en cuenta lo rápido que soy… llegaré temprano…

Se cambió y lavó sus dientes. Al final se miró en el espejo suspirando y tomo una toalla para secarse.

-Ah~ no quiero~

El primer día, un día donde se tenían muchas expectativas, buenas y malas. Aquel día donde Heiwajima Shizuo, un estudiante con fuerza desmedida, no se imaginaba que, o a quien iba a conocer.

-Adiós – Dijo perezosamente antes de salir. El camino fue aburrido y muy cansado.

Iba entrando a su nueva secundaria junto con otros estudiantes cuando sintió una _necesidad_ de mirar hacia arriba, Shizuo no sabía el porqué, incluso si ya había la había visto muchas veces, levanto su vista hasta llegar a ver a un pelinegro delgado sin el uniforme de la escuela, camisa roja, chaleco y pantalones negros. Podría jurar que lo estaba viendo mientras sonreía malvadamente en el tercer piso.

Shizuo sintió un gran sentimiento dentro de sí con una adrenalina que solía tener cuando golpeaba cosas.

-¡Shizuo-san!– Un hombre de su edad llegaba corriendo, Shinra.

Apretó los puños y los dientes y con su sexto sentido, dijo con odio:

-Maldito….

-¿Qué pasa, Shizuo?

-Nada.

-Shizuo, estas rojo ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás enfermo? –Shinra checo su calor corporal riendo un poco – Solo tienes las mejillas un poco calientes, ¿Enojado desde tan temprano?– volvió a reír.

-Tsk, déjame en paz- Cuando Shizuo se dio cuenta, choco contra alguien.

-¡Hey! ¡Mira por donde caminas!- Volteo uno -¿Quieres pelear?

-Me adelantaré- susurró Shinra yéndose.

-¿Acaso no me conoces? ¡Seré nombrado el jefe del equipo de futbol hoy, así que no te metas conmigo! ¡Te reto a pelar en la cancha, no sabrás ni quien te golpeo!

-Tsk- Shizuo intentaba mantener la paciencia ante el chico tan ruidoso con tanta energía mientras caminaba hacia la cancha.

-¡…Caerás como la niñita que ere-¡- Shizuo se volteo, dándole un golpe fuerte y lanzándolo dolorosamente.

-Tsk, ¡No acabes con mi paciencia!

Todos alrededor empezaron a susurrar.

El chico estaba desmayado, pero otro grupo de chicos corrió hacia él y lo miraron amenazadoramente.

-¡Esto no acabara aquí!

-¡Sí! ¡Hoy en la salida!

Shizuo los ignoro y camino hacia la sala.

-…Un nuevo año…- Daba el discurso el director, el cual Izaya ignoraba, distraído en sus pensamientos. Shizuo, Shinra y Kadota estaban en la segunda fila enfrente de él, mientras él tenía a Yuki y a Natsuno a cada lado.

"_¿Para qué quería que conociera a Shizuo? Esta mañana lo vi de camino, entiendo que tiene una fuerza enorme, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo… A quien engaño, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, con Shizuo podría divertirme, toda esa adrenalina, sería lindo si la dirigiera a mí. Que estoy pensando, seguro el dormir poco por estar en una casa para matar a la madre de Yuki me hizo daño… rayos que no me canso de repetirlo, su muerte hizo aún más trizas los sentimientos de Yuki, eso me da satisfacción de alguna manera, saber cómo piensa, que siente, cuál será su decisión ¡Simplemente increíble!"_

-Izaya-kun…

"_Siento cuando la gente me invoca, me provoca un pequeño escalofrío sabiendo que es de una acosadora; mi vista se fue automáticamente dirigida a ella y a sus amigas, que se susurraban cosas en los oídos. Así fue como supe que hablaban los líderes de la familia Orihara. Mi vista volvió a Shizu-chan, descansando mi vista inevitablemente sobre él, ¿Cuándo estaré libre para verlo a solas? O al menos sin estos dos. Enserio ¿Incluso herido esta tan interesado en molestarme como para mandar a su fantasma?_

_Volviendo al tema, estoy casi seguro que Shinra nos presentara, él, a pesar de no ser parte del clan, sabe que soy mago, también sabe la historia de mi familia… digamos que su primera impresión al decirle fue agradable, sin embargo, después quiso investigar con mi cuerpo. Shinra siempre quiere hacer cosas de ese tipo, estoy seguro que quiso investigar también a Shizu-chan."_

Izaya soltó una pequeña risita a lo que distrajo a buena parte de los que estaban alrededor.

-…Y así concluimos esta ceremonia, que tengan un lindo día- todos se pararon.

Shizuo entró y se sentó al lado de la ventana, su lugar favorito con Shinra hablándole y todos empezaron a llegar al salón de clase.

Shizuo se fastidiaba mientras escuchaba a muchas chicas murmuraban sobre un chico llamado 'Izaya' decían era guapo, popular, el más rudo y fuerte hombre, además de maduro y no se sabe cuántas características más.

-¡Ayer en la junta fue a proteger a sus hermanas! ¡Es tan lindo!- Dijo una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura llamada Sakura.

-¿Viste como ellas lo abrazaban? ¡Tienen mucha suerte!- Dijo Suki sin poder contenerse.

-¿Ayer lo viste? ¡Ah que envidia!- Dijo otra uniéndoseles, llamando a otra- ¡Oi, Takako! ¡Ellas vieron a Izaya-san ayer!

-¿S-si?- llegó Takako.

-¡Yo nunca puedo verlo después de la escuela! ¿Verdad que es súper guapo? ¡También se graduó con calificaciones perfectas! ¡Aunque la verdad que es un rebelde!

-Y es fuerte y ágil, su piel tan blanca…- Todas, incluida la tímida Kaede, suspiraron.

"_¿Fuerte? Ellas no saben lo que significa ser fuerte" _Pensó Shizuo suspirando, enojado con su fuerza.

Shinra suspiró -Al parecer todos están emocionados por Izaya-kun, otra vez. Es un maldito, aun no sé cómo es tan popular- comentó riendo un poco.

Shizuo no sabía por qué el nombre de este chico lo fastidiaba y su atención se ponía en cada lugar donde se mencionaba, aparte de no poder dejar de pensar en eso.

-No sale de mi cabeza… deberían callarse.

-¿Mm? Entonces déjame presentártelo en la salida, aunque creo que le tocara esta clase con nosotros, bueno, de todas maneras te lo presentare, él también conoce a Celty, oh, mi dulce Celty…

Shinra siguió hablando y Shizuo solo lo ignoraba mirando el patio. Mientras, el joven pelinegro pasó junto a dos chicos al salón y sonrío al ver a Shizuo, pero se sentó unos asientos más delante de él junto a la ventana, uno de los que lo acompañaban era serio y el otro que se quedó atrás tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y miraba al piso detenidamente.

-Oh, ya llego Izaya-kun, ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan lejos? –Dijo Shinra mirando a Izaya, aunque Shizuo no lo escucho por estar distraído con otra cosa- Izaya-kun, siéntate por acá.

-En realidad le estaba cuidando el lugar a Yuki, pero me sentaré con ustedes si tanto quieres.

Izaya se distrajo rápidamente con Kadota que apenas iba entrando.

-¡Buenos días, Kadota-san!- lo saludó Shinra.

-¡Buenos días, Dotachin!- lo saludó Izaya mientras lo abrazaba.

Al mirar por la ventana, Shizuo juro sentir esos ojos rojos sobre él que odiaba con pasión, a pesar que el otro lo tenía a sus espaldas.

…

-Ah- Suspiro Shizuo. Estaban a la mitad del día.

-Yuki nunca se despegó de Izaya-kun, es injusto- Dijo Shinra recargándose en su banco- Izaya-kun nunca quiere que nos acerquemos cuando lo tiene alrededor, así nunca te lo podré presentar.

Shizuo frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del pelinegro.

-¿Pero si ellos están por allá?- Shizuo señalo a Natsuno, que estaba afuera en el patio caminando solo.

-¿Enserio? ¡Le preguntare donde esta Izaya!- dijo Shinra aun sin comparar si lo que decía Shizuo era cierto.

Shinra salió corriendo dejándolo solo. Shizuo se paró y decidió ir a comer a un lugar más tranquilo, así que camino por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia la azotea.

Se le hacía extraño ver al mencionado Yuki caminar por los pasillos en dirección contraria viendo hacia todos lados pero lento, triste.

-¡Shizuo-san! ¿Has visto a Izaya-san?- dijo con una voz animada, intentando ocultar su tristeza.

-No sé quién mierda es Izaya ¡Y no me interesa, así que no preguntes!

-¡A-ah! Olvide presentarme, yo soy su amigo, dime Yuki- dijo inclinando la cabeza- por favor, si lo ves dime.

-Te dije que no lo conozco- Dijo en forma de respuesta siguiendo su camino.

Quitándose el saco, abrió la puerta no esperándose ver a nadie, ya que sitios como el salón, el patio e incluso las escaleras eran más populares, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba acompañado por nadie más ni nadie menos que el odiado pelinegro que veía hacía el patio dándole la espalda.

-¡Tú!

- Ah~- maulló Izaya sin mirarle- no esperaba verme acompañado- volteo su cabeza para mirarlo-Shi-zu-chan.

-¡No me llames así!

-No sería un problema llamarte por tu nombre si tan solo te hubieses presentado… Cierto, cierto. Pero que modales tengo- Izaya se volteó completamente dándole una sonrisa brillante y moviéndose tan fino que una dama caería de inmediato a sus pies- Mi nombre es Orihara Izaya, es un placer… creo.

-¡Tsk! ¡Cállate, me fastidias!

-Esto es malo, creí que podríamos ser grandes amigos~ pero al parecer no te agrado tanto. ~ -Hizo una pose dramática- Aun así pienso divertirme contigo, Heiwajima Shizo.

Saco su navaja y corrió hacia él, mientras Shizuo se había lanzado a darle un golpe. Izaya aprovecho el impulso e hizo una cortada en el pecho en su uniforme.

-¿Por qué no vienes por mí, Shizu-chan?

-¡Te haré pedazo-!- En ese momento sonó la campana.

Izaya frunció el ceño por un segundo, volviendo a sonreír cínicamente.

-Tengo que volver ¡Nos vemos luego, Shizu-chan!

…

Todo se acomodaba en las clases, aunque Shizuo nunca pudo quitarle la vista a Izaya, pensaba que tenía una energía muy extraña saliendo de él. Al fin llego la tan esperada salida donde Izaya tuvo que escapar de Yuki y Natsuno para encontrarse con Shinra.

Shinra no había querido decirle a Shizuo sobre su gran mancha de sangre y la cortada en su uniforme, ya que Shizuo parecía muy enojado. El ambiente se había hecho muy incómodo entre los dos. Por un momento Shinra se retractó de la cita afuera de la escuela que había hecho con Izaya para presentárselo.

-…Shizuo-kun…

-¡¿Qué?!

-…Etto…Tienes una mancha enorme de sangre.

-¡¿Tu cre-?!

-Es porque no esperaba divertirse tanto- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

-Oh, Shizuo-kun, él es Orihara Izaya del que te hable, es un amigo que conocí en la secundaria, aunque no te hagas ilusiones, la verdad es un tonto.

-Shinra, me lastimas.

-¡Bastardo...!- Los dos vieron a Shizuo- ¡Tú y yo no hemos terminado!

-¿Ah? ¿Shizu-chan, quieres seguir jugando?

-¿Mhm? ¿Ya lo conocías?

-Efectivamente, Shinra.

-¡Tú!- Shizuo apuntó a Izaya.

-Increíble- vio como levantaba un poste- Aunque no tanto como para un mounstro.

-¡Izaya!- Izaya corrió hacia el lado contrario y Shizuo lo persiguió.

-¿Qué…? ¡Ah! ¡Celty!- Dijo Shinra cuando pasó Celty a un lado.

[Pasa algo?]

-Ah~ Parece que se llevaran muy bien, que envidia.~ Aunque nada se compara con nuestr-

[No quiero escucharlo]

Escribió Celty dándole un golpe.

Izaya dio media vuelta cuando llegaba a un puente peatonal lanzándole navajas y finalmente paso rápidamente a su lado sacando un poco de fuego de su mano muy poco visible haciéndole una pequeña quemadura en su piel, aunque los ataques constantes de Shizuo le pasaban rozando y lo hacían concentrarse poco.

-¡Atrápame, Shizu-chan!- Grito dándole una sonrisa, que hizo que la sangre de Shizuo fluyera con odio.

-¡Tsk!

Izaya se metió a un callejón donde hacía muy buenas acrobacias entre los cerrados edificios, se podría decir que era de sus lugares favoritos, si no fuera tan presumido como para admitirlo.

-¡Izaya!- Dijo viéndolo correr por la pared por el impulso creado al estar corriendo y se bajó. Cuando quedo Shizuo acorralando a Izaya.

-Al fin…- Shizuo sonrío con malicia, imaginando lo que vendría cuando pusiera sus manos sobre el cuello de Izaya, lo que no se espero fue que Izaya saltara de lado a lado y finalmente lo saltara a él desde varios pisos arriba. Shizuo dio media vuelta dispuesto a golpearlo, cuando vio que mientras caía, una esfera se creaba entre sus manos disparándosela. Shizuo la esquivo con un pequeño 'tsk.'

-No pienso destruir mi nuevo juguete tan rápido… seré lento contigo- Dijo ya sobre el pavimento inclinándose con las manos en los bolsillos -¡…Gracias por la diversión! ¡Shi-zu-chan!~

Shizuo lo persiguió hasta una calle donde lo esperaba un auto para atropellarlo accidentalmente. Rápidamente se acercaron todos alrededor. Y lo único que escucho aparte de los murmullos, fue:

-Adiós, Shizu-chan.~

…

Izaya corría como un niño pequeño por las calles

-Ah~ ¿A quién matare hoy?

~ ¡Que emoción!~

Algo vibro en su bolsillo.

"_No olvides traer la ropa sucia, tu padre quiere hablar contigo."_

-Ah~ -Suspiro- Joder con las direcciones.

"_Ok"_

-¡Iza-nii!- Se escuchó- ¡Iza-nii!

-…Iza-nii…

-Justo a tiempo.

-¿Ah? ¿Justo a tiempo para qué? ¡No haremos ninguna clase de trabajo!

-Su madre les pidió que llevaran su ropa sucia a casa- dijo Izaya viendo a sus hermanas.

-Eh, ¿Y porque no nos dijo a nosotras?

-Porque yo soy el mayor- Explico- Ahora vámonos antes de que me acosen esos dos.

Subió a su techo favorito para iniciar su viaje hacia el portal. Mairu y Kururi subieron a las escaleras siguiéndolo.

-Iza-nii- Dijo Mairu cansada jadeando- ¡No nos hagas subir! ¡Nos cansamos rápido!

-…cansada…

-¿Eh?- Izaya no se había esperado que lo siguieran.

-¡Llévanos!- Grito Mairu emocionada recordando la noche anterior.

-No será tan fácil.

-¡Vamos, estamos cansadas porque nos trajiste!

-No les puedo permitir eso.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-No me ha dado la gana~

-¡Iza-nii!

-Aparte ¿No has pensado… que pasaría si cayera con su peso o algo así?

-¿Quién dijo que queríamos que nos cargues?- Dijo Mairu- Llévanos de la mano para no atrasarnos.

A cada lado cada una tomo una mano de Izaya y le sonrieron inocentemente.

-…Avancemos…

-¡Vamos, Iza-nii!

Las dos se llevaron a Izaya a la fuerza, pero luego de rendirse, Izaya avanzo más rápido que ellas.

Al fin llegaron al portal, las dos cansadas se fueron a dar un baño y regresaron para limpiar.

-Tomen la ropa sucia y limpien todo antes de irse.

-Entiendo- Dijo Mairu enojada.

Izaya tomo su ropa sucia y suspiro.

-Les haré un favor y les llevaré la ropa sucia- Dijo recordando las ordenes de su madre.

-No gracias- Se la arrebató Mairu- no necesitamos que lleves nuestras cosas.

Mairu saco la lengua e Izaya le gruño.

-Entiendo- se dio media vuelta viendo como Mairu se volteaba en el reflejo.

-…Sucio…

-¿Dejamos tan sucio, Kuru-nee?

-…no…

-¡Kuru-nee! ¿Viste mi-...? –detuvo de pregunta al notar algo faltante a un lado de ella -¿Y mi ropa sucia? ¡La tenía aquí hace un momento!

Mairu corrió hacia la ventana y vio a Izaya apunto de cruzar el portal con sus ropas, cuando dio media vuelta y le saco la lengua como un niño.

-¡Iza-nii!- Gruño Mairu -¡Iza-nii se llevó nuestra ropa sucia a la casa!

-¿…Malo…?

-¡Porque le dije que no y se la llevo sin permiso!- Mairu corrió detrás de Izaya.

-…Con permiso…- Kururi siguió lavando los platos del desayuno.

Solo pasó el portal vio como Izaya empezó a correr unos metros delante de ella.

-¡Iza-nii! ¡Devuélvemelo!- Mairu corría detrás de Izaya, que topaba con las personas mientras metía la ropa a su mochila riendo.

-¡Atrápame! – Grito con sonrisa traviesa con la que se podía deducir que también estaba feliz.

-¡Iza-nii!

Corrió hasta que dándola vuelta en una esquina Izaya choco contra alguien cayéndose.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Shizuo se tocó su pecho y sobo su cabeza- ¿Izaya?

-¡Ocupado!- Izaya se levantó acomodándose la mochila en la espalda y siguió su camino, segundos después Mairu apareció gritando.

-¡Me las pagaras!

Izaya se metió a un callejón, Mairu siguiéndolo de cerca y salto lado a lado llegando a la terraza de aquel edificio, Mairu lo siguió escalando las escaleras haciendo mal uso de ellas.

-¡I…Iza-nii…!- Jadeo Mairu cansada, descansando su peso sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás hablando?- Izaya se inclinó hacia Mairu con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- No puedo oírte.

-…Iza-nii…

-Si no quieres decirme nada, entonces creo que me adelantare- Izaya le hizo una seña de despedida antes de correr hacia su casa.

…

-¡Estoy en casa, mamá!- Izaya fue al patio y le entrego la ropa sucia a su madre.

-Muchas gracias, Iza-chan- Ella se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla- Cada vez que te veo recuerdo cuanto has crecido.

-¡Mamá…!- Dijo Izaya incómodo. En la familia Orihara su madre era la persona más amable, que se casó con su padre a pesar de ser un asesino altanero.

Su madre les había enseñado modales como para un rey, y valores junto con puntería, agilidad y delicadeza mientras su padre los había influenciado con su altanería al mismo tiempo convirtiéndolos sádicos y enseñándoles el arte de matar y pelear.

-¿Y tus hermanas?

-En la casa de campo.

-Muy bien, diles que si se quieren quedar más tiempo que se preparen, por favor. Espero no haberte interrumpido en tu trabajo.

-No.

Izaya se dio media vuelta entrando de nuevo

-¡Izaya! Tu padre está en su oficina, asegúrate de llegar.

-Está bien.

-¡No olvides hacer tu tarea!- Izaya iba a responder cuando fue interrumpido.

_Ring Ring_

-¿Sí? Oh, eres tú… No, no, es un gusto poder ayudarte…el precio de este….

Su madre rio un poco viéndolo ir.

-Ese idiota, más le vale no estar acosando a esa niña. Qué asco- Susurró Shizuo. Él en ese instante tenía el pecho vendado por Shinra y la quemadura atendida.

Shizuo pasó al lado del callejón, escuchando voces masculinas. Asomándose, vio como unos chicos tenían acorralada a la chica que había perseguido a Izaya.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto adentrándose.

Mairu tomo una navaja que tenía en el bolsillo levantándola en alto apuntándoles a la cabeza con ella en forma de amenaza.

-¿Qué quieres tú, niño?

-¿No ves que estamos ocupados?- Fue uno pegándose mucho con Shizuo en forma de amenaza, al ver que no se asustaba, le lanzo un golpe. Shizuo detuvo el golpe perdiendo la paciencia y golpeándolo directo en la cara.

-¡No me provoquen!- Shizuo tomo a dos y los aventó- ¡Que odio la violencia!

Ellos rieron e intentaron tomarla ella les hizo cortes profundos en las manos y los brazos, luego le enterró la navaja en el estómago de uno y al mismo tiempo pateo a otro en la cara noqueándolos. Cuando Shizuo la vio, se sorprendía de como la niña indefensa pudo noquearlos y dejar un río de sangre atrás.

Al final, Mairu corrió fuera del callejón.

Shizuo levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño al ver a cierto pelinegro encima del edificio sentado observándolos con su celular en la mano, Izaya sonrío y chupo su labio superior, yéndose.

Mairu caminaba por la calle sosteniendo la navaja firmemente y sin quitarle la vista, aunque a nadie parecía importarle la navaja con la hoja manchada de sangre.

-Mairu- Se escuchó detrás de ella- regresa por Kururi a la casa de campo, no te quiero ver caminando sola. Aproposito ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar allí?

-No sé.

-Bueno, mamá dijo que si piensas quedarte más entonces prepara tus cosas - Dijo Izaya alejándose.

-¡Iza-nii!- Mairu tomo a Izaya de su chaqueta- dejaste tu navaja.

-… No se me olvidó nada -Izaya saco su navaja- ¿Ves? No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Izaya le guiño un ojo mientras corría rápido hacia la oficina de su padre, pensando en cómo Shizuo había salvado a su hermana.

"_No es de sorprenderse. Los mounstros se protegen entre sí"_ pensó.

…

Toco la puerta.

-Entra- se escuchó la voz de su padre decir con dureza- Izaya.

-¿Sí?

-Toma los documentos que están por tu derecha- Izaya los tomo- y apréndetelos.

-Seh- dijo con flojera.

-¿Cómo?- dijo su padre duramente.

-Los aprenderé, padre.

Se sentó enfrente de él y abrió el primero.

-No los lastimes. Tu madre te enseño a trabajar con delicadeza, y no quiero un solo ruido si no es trabajo.

-Claro.

Próximamente se escuchaban tecleos y un total silencio, aunque Izaya terminó pronto porque era fácil aprendiendo cosas.

-Como me lo esperaba de un Orihara- Dijo viéndolo cerrar el último y recostarse sobre su asiento mientras subía los pies.

-Como era de esperarse de mí- Dijo relajándose- Padre, ¿esta oficina no tiene cámaras?

-¿Por qué?

-Seguridad- dijo.

-Tiene algunas- dijo recargándose también- así que si quieres decirme algo, espera a decirlo en la casa- se inclinó hacia él revolviéndole el cabello.

-¡…Papá…! ¡Ya no soy un niño!

-Como sea, ser el dueño no me hace no tener trabajo.

_Bzz bzz _

-… ¿Sí?... claro… serán…

Él padre miro a su hijo cansado y cuando Izaya termino pudo hablarle.

-Sabes, cuando te gradúes trabajaras aquí.

-Padre, ya tengo el trabajo de informante.

-No dejaré que te metas con los yakuzas, pondrás a la familia en peligro sin contar la mala reputación que nos pondrás. Tienes que vivir en la realidad, Izaya y si haces algo así te tendré que echar de la familia. Eres mi único hijo, y te amo, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas por el mal camino.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que los dos rieran.

Ya cuando se calmaron su padre le explico.

-Como sea, es verdad en que trabajaras aquí, será un empleo de medio tiempo solo para que te involucres en los negocios de la familia.

-¿Cuántas veces he escuchado eso?- dijo Izaya haciendo un puchero.

-¿Cuántas veces me has desobedecido?- Su padre cruzo sus brazos- Ya veo, me has dado una excelente idea, para que no me desobedezcas esta vez, cada vez que no vengas después de la escuela te restringiré tus poderes por una semana.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-Cuando crezcas lo suficiente te enseñare ese hechizo- Sonó una alarma- ya es hora de irme. Puedes salir de aquí, Izaya.

Izaya sonrió de curiosidad.

-¡No es justo, padre!

Salieron los dos solos ya que no había nadie para ese entonces más que la vigilancia nocturna.

-Buenas noches, señor- dijo el guardia quitándose la gorra- me sorprende que siga aquí a esta hora.

-Mucho trabajo pendiente, uno no puede darse lujos solo porque sea el dueño de la compañía. Espero darles un ejemplo a mis trabajadores.

-Lo hace bien, señor Orihara ¿Eh? ¿Quién es él?

-Kyousuke, déjame presentarte a mi hijo, él es Orihara Izaya.

-Mucho gusto- se presentó Izaya- Como ha dicho mi padre mi nombre es Orihara Izaya, soy el informante de Ikebukuro.

-Es un honor, soy Yamamoto Kyousuke.

-Bueno, ha sido un gusto este tiempo Kyousuke, pero nos tenemos que ir- su padre se lo llevo, Izaya se aseguró a que estuvieran en su auto antes de hablar.

-¿Siempre eres así de amigable con humanos comunes?

-Sabes, Izaya, si quieres que los trabajadores te respeten tienes que respetarlos.

-¿…Y manejas tú porque…?

-Tampoco seas así de refinado, pareces una señorita tímida.

Izaya gruño.

-Por eso prefiero caminar- cruzó los brazos y miró hacia fuera de la ventana. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que se detuvieron.

-Tomaré una desviación, sigue caminando como tanto te gusta.

-Ah- contesto. Su padre subió una ceja e Izaya capto sus intenciones- Como digas, padre.

Se bajó y vio como el carro daba vuelta en una esquina, Izaya pudo imaginarse a su destino al unir algunos pedazos de sus recuerdos, pasándole un escalofrió por toda la columna.

-Qué asco, hoy duermo con audífonos…- Izaya se dio cuenta que no podría meterse a los callejones para iniciar su perfecto salto como siempre lo hacía ya que tenía bien entendido que en la noche allí se resguardaban los chicos callejeros.

-Callejones no, calles no, nada. Aunque a esta hora siguen pasando personas por la calle- dijo y se fastidio cuando vio el carro de su padre pasar.

-¡Llegue!- dijo su padre cuando llego a su casa.

-Bienvenido a casa, mi amor- le dio un beso a su marido- ¿le dijiste?

-Sí.

-¿Lograste que te obedeciera con eso?

-No, solo le dije una pequeña mentirilla y se la creyó fácilmente.

-Bien hecho.


End file.
